The inventive concept relates to the field of semiconductors, and methods of forming the same.
The widths and spacing of patterns in the semiconductor devices have been reduced to provide high levels of integration. New exposure techniques and/or high cost exposure techniques may be needed for fine patterns, as it may be difficult to achieve higher levels of integration.